1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a yard and garden tool. In particular, the invention relates to a manually operated yard and garden tool for lifting and fluffing straw. The invention allows an individual to fluff straw in a landscape bed, for example, a pine straw bed, without excessively bending his/her back.
2. Technical Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention relates generally to manually operated yard and garden tools.
Many landscaping options are open to both residential and commercial landowners. One popular feature of landscaped grounds is the landscape island. Typically, the landscape island is an area of yard comprising a distinct look apart from the rest of the yard. For example, an island may be an area covered by groundcover, mulch, pine straw, or the like, which creates a visual and textural separation of this area from the yard.
Through various cycles of weather, time, and general exposure, the covering of an island can become matted or compacted. This process can make the landscape island unsightly.
Typically, the landscaper must resort to buying more mulch or pine straw to cover the existing matted groundcover. Not only can this process become rather expensive, but upon delivery of the new groundcover, the landscaper may be left with the backbreaking job of moving, for example, several cubic yards of cover to various islands around the yard.
The present invention increases the height of matted island cover, therefore restoring the beauty of the island.